Photo
by Yzanmyo
Summary: Une simple photo, le reflet des élans d'un cœur, des sentiments secrets… Le Kazekage cache bien des choses que beaucoup ignorent. OS-UR-Romance. GaaraxNeji.


**Titre :** Photo

 **Auteur :** Yzanmyo

 **Fandom :** Naruto

 **Pairing :** GaaraxNeji

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** OS-UR-Romance

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Résumé :** Une simple photo, le reflet des élans d'un coeur, des sentiments secrets… Le Kazekage cache bien des choses que beaucoup ignorent.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte a été écrit pour un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Photo.

Bonne lecture,

Yzan.

* * *

\- Photo -

Assis derrière son bureau, Gaara, le regard vague et fatigué, restait silencieux. La journée avait été longue et les ombres de la nuit avaient depuis longtemps enveloppé son village d'un épais manteau sombre et étoilé. Personne ne viendrait plus le déranger à cette heure. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait un peu abattu, il ouvrit l'un des tiroir de son bureau et plongea sa main à l'intérieur. Il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder, ses doigts sachant déjà ce qu'ils devaient en extirper. Le cadre lisse d'un noir profond était devenu gris sur les bords à force d'avoir été tenu. Gaara se rencogna dans son siège et ferma les yeux.

Le cadre fut pressé contre sa poitrine, le Kazekage n'ayant pas besoin de le regarder. Derrière ses paupières closes, l'image était parfaitement nette. Il l'avait tant de fois contemplé. Son cœur se serra. La paix régnait depuis la dernière grande guerre ninja et Suna était prospère. Les relations avec les différents villages cachés étaient, elles aussi, au beau fixe même si parfois un peu houleuses… Pourtant, certains soirs, et ce malgré le calme ambiant, il était épuisé par sa charge et les coins de sa bouche s'ornaient d'un pli triste et mélancolique.

Le tribut à payer pour rétablir la paix avait été lourd. Tant de valeureux guerriers avaient péri lors de cette guerre… Tellement de vies humaines avaient été gâchées… Trop d'existences fauchées par la mort et brutalement écourtées… De nombreux ninjas avaient défendus ce qui leur était le plus cher au péril de leurs vies. Mais… Quel aurait été leur avenir s'ils avaient vécus ? Se seraient-ils mariés ? Auraient-ils eu des enfants ? Comment auraient-ils évolué ?

Et lui, oui, lui… Que serait-il devenu ? Hinata avait épousé Naruto, ils étaient heureux et parents de deux enfants… Lui, se serait-il marié lui-aussi ? Avec qui ? Quelle carrière de ce monde ninja aurait-il embrassé ? Enseignant, forces spéciales, conseiller… Serait-il resté au sein de son clan ou bien aurait-il fait d'autres choix ? Comment, oui, comment aurait-il poursuivi cette vie interrompue bien trop tôt… Un lourd soupir échappa au Kazekage.

Gaara n'avait pas le droit d'éprouver ces sentiments là. Il les avait donc toujours réprouvés, cachés, enterrés au plus profond de lui. Pourquoi son cœur l'avait-il choisi lui ? Parmi tous les gens qui l'entouraient, pourquoi un homme et pourquoi un ninja de Konoha… Pourquoi lui ? Mais les élans de son cœur étaient restés sourds à sa raison, quoi qu'il fasse… Et l'air de rien, il avait toujours gardé un oeil sur son amour secret, le contemplant de loin, l'observant à la dérobée à chaque fois qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, prenant de ses nouvelles l'air de rien auprès de l'Hokage qui était son ami le plus cher.

Le chef du village caché de Suna se connaissait assez pour savoir que cette blessure dans son cœur ne guérirait jamais, et c'était aussi pour cela qu'il se dévouait autant à ses fonctions, prenant soin de ses hommes, de cette contrée qui était la sienne, sans jamais dévier de cette voie qui était devenue son nindo grâce à Naruto. Il pressa le cadre contenant la photo un peu plus fort contre lui. Ses yeux vert anis apparurent peu à peu sous ses paupières.

Même s'il avait vécu, il serait resté un ninja de Konoha et lui le Kazekage de Suna. Deux étrangers que tout sépare et que rien n'aurait jamais rapproché… Petit à petit, il remonta ses mains et posa le cadre sur son bureau sans le lâcher, ses doigts restant désespérément accrochés aux contours lisses qui entouraient la photo. Les pupilles tristes contemplèrent le ninja fier et alerte aux orbes pâles et au kimono blanc. Il n'aurait jamais quitté Konoha ni le clan Hyuga… Ses longs cheveux couleur encre de Chine flottaient dans le vent.

D'une main, Neji les retenait, les empêchant de couvrir ses yeux. Son auguste profil aux traits d'albâtre était tourné vers ce qui attirait son attention à l'extérieur du cadre, probablement une pitrerie de Lee ou de Gai… Des arbres verdoyants se détachaient sur le fond de la photo, celui qui en était le centre inconscient de la présence de l'objectif qui avait saisi cet instant fugace. Gaara soupira encore. Même s'il avait vécu, rien ne se serait passé entre lui et Neji, absolument rien. Ils seraient à jamais restés un ninja de Konoha et un Kazekage…

Pourtant, sa mort pesait lourd sur le cœur de Gaara. Et souvent la nuit, quand il arrivait enfin à trouver le sommeil, il le rejoignait en rêve et vivait avec lui une existence fantasmée où ils seraient ensemble, où ils discuteraient de tout et de rien, où ils partageraient un repas, où ils se promèneraient côte à côte dans les dunes de sables où sous le couvert des arbres. Oui, dans ses rêves, Gaara pouvait tout imaginer... Avoir même le courage d'avouer ses sentiments, embrasser son amour qui avait à jamais quitté ce monde…

Cette photo était sans doute le bien le plus précieux du Kazekage, sa plus grande force mais aussi sa plus grande faiblesse… Tristement, il coucha la photo sur son bureau et caressa du bout des doigts le dos du cadre. Son regard se perdit par delà l'une des fenêtres de la pièce silencieuse, contemplant les bâtiments et maisons plongés au cœur de l'obscurité trouée de nombreux rectangles de lumières. La vie continuait… Des centaines d'existences précieuses qu'il avait juré de protéger…

Sans dévier ses orbes anisés de leur point de mire nébuleux, Gaara rouvrit le dernier tiroir de son bureau et y glissa, à regret, la photo. Le claquement discret du bois quand il le referma résonna lugubrement. Neji avait une stèle à Konoha, mais personne ne saurait jamais qu'il avait un autre tombeau secret à Suna. Le cœur du chef du village caché du Pays du Vent s'apaisa lentement. Posant un coude sur son bureau et son menton dans sa main, Gaara repoussa le plus loin possible dans son esprit toutes ses pensées autour du ninja brun membre du clan Hyuga.

La vie continuait, il avait tout un village à protéger et diriger… Il ne pouvait s'encombrer de regrets sur quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais existé, sur quelqu'un que de toute façon il n'aurait jamais pu vraiment connaître… La vie n'était pas juste, ni équitable, ni facile… Il était bien placé pour savoir à quel point elle pouvait même être dure et faire terriblement souffrir… Il n'avait pas le droit de s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Il était le Kazekage de Suna, il était Subaku no Gaara… Un homme respecté qui avait mérité la confiance des villageois et ferait tout pour la garder… Son amour resterait à tout jamais enterré avec cette photo, figé dans le passé, secret et stérile. Le kanji qui s'étalait au coin de son front n'avait jamais été aussi vrai.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaires de l'auteur : Pour une fois, vous pouvez rien me reprocher ! Neji, c'est pas moi qui l'ait tué ! C'est Kishimoto qui l'a fait, donc autant en profiter, non ? Voilà donc l'image et l'idée qui me sont venues avec le mot Photo et une heure devant moi. Merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
